Karena Dirimu
by hiirei
Summary: [Drabble] Karena Akashi adalah alasan untuk segala yang Midorima alami, lakukan, dan rasakan.


Karena Dirimu

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Warning: typo(s), possible OOCness, drabble singkat, dan hal lainnya.

Ini hanya ada tiga drabble sebenarnya, ya. Rein bingung mau bikin apalagi /dibuang.

.

.

.

.

Alasan  (Semacam penjelasan dari cerita Because Of)

JDUK!

Pandangan Midorima menggelap, sayup-sayup ia mendengar beberapa orang meneriakkan namanya, namun perlahan kesadarannya memudar.

"Akashi, bagaimana bisa lemparanmu meleset jauh hingga mengenai Midorima?" bisa ia kenali, itu pasti suara si surai biru tua.

"Aku sedang terpikir akan acara yang kudengar tadi pagi, namanya Oha-Asa." jawab sebuah suara lembut, yang Midorima yakini adalah Akashi.

"Hah? Oha-Asa?"

"Iya, acara ramalan bintang―atau lebih biasa disebut dengan zodiak. Peruntungan Sagittarius―ya, itu zodiak-ku―rendah hari ini, sama dengan Cancer."

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara tawa, membuat Midorima yang tadinya masih terpejam memilih untuk membuka matanya dan menatap si pembuat tawa.

"Kau percaya dengan hal seperti itu? Hah, kuno sekali!"

"Tapi buktinya aku kena sial, kan? Peruntungan buruk mendatangkan kesialan, itu kata si pembawa acara." si surai merah tak mau mengalah.

Midorima mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit-langit ruangan. UKS, tempat ia berada kini, berbaring di kasur yang tersedia.

 _Jadi tadi yang melempar basket itu... Akashi?_

 _Karena dia memikirkan acara Oha-Asa?_

 _Peruntungan Sagittarius dan Cancer yang buruk?_

 _Peruntungan buruk mendatangkan kesialan?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Mulai dari hari itu, Midorima Shintarou selalu menonton acara Oha-Asa, membawa _lucky item_ penangkal kesialan, dan sangat mematuhi perkataan dari acara ramalan bintang tersebut.

Semua karena bola basket yang dilempar seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang mengenai kepalanya.

* * *

Pluto

Midorima melempar bola jingga itu asal―dan hampir mengenai kepala Kise jika Aomine tidak menangkap bola itu―dan berjalan menjauhi kapten mereka dengan kesal. Nijimura Shuuzo―sang kapten―lantas tertawa melihat reaksi si kacamata.

"Oi, oi, Midorima," panggil Nijimura di sela tawanya, "kau marah? Aku hanya bercanda!"

Midorima tidak menggubris ucapan itu, kedua kakinya terus melangkah menuju si kepala merah yang sedang meneguk botol minumnya.

.

.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, Midorima ini selalu saja berada di dekat Akashi. Di mana ada Akashi, pasti ada Midorima. Kemana-mana, pasti si surai rumput itu mengikuti.

Nijimura, selaku kapten dan senpai yang peka, menyadari perasaan Midorima yang tak kunjung di-notice oleh Akashi. Maka, dengan santainya, Nijimura menghampiri Midorima yang berlatih three pointer-nya.

"Midorima," Nijimura memulai, "kau seperti pluto, ya."

"Apa maksud senpai, nodayo?" perhatian Midorima teralih.

"Ada di dekat Akashi, tapi tak dianggap."

.

.

Dengan segenap keberanian, Midorima menghentikan langkahnya di dekat si wakil kapten. "Akashi,"

Yang dipanggil menoleh, "Ada apa?"

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Midorima kembali membuka mulutnya, "Sebenarnyaakusukapadamunodayo."

Entah Midorima berkata apa, tapi ucapan itu sukses mengalihkan perhatian orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

"A-aku―"

Malu? Iya.

Takut ditolak? Iya.

Tolong, Midorima ingin menghilang dari sini.

"―sudah menunggu lama untuk mendengar kau mengatakan hal itu, tahu."

Ruangan langsung dipenuhi sorakan. Ada yang berteriak, "Cieee", ada juga, "Cium! Cium!", atau, "Kencan! Kencan!"

Tapi yang penting, tangan Midorima yang diperban itu kini bertaut dengan jemari kecil Akashi.

* * *

Aku Suka

Akashi menghela nafas pendek dan mempercepat langkahnya. Buku-buku yang dibawanya sudah mulai terasa berat. Apa ruang guru masih jauh?

Seharusnya memang bukan Akashi yang membawakan buku-buku teman sekelasnya itu ke ruang guru, tetapi karena ia tak tega melihat siswi yang harus membawanya, maka ia langsung saja menawarkan dirinya untuk membawanya.

BRAK!

Bukan, ia tidak menabrak seseorang. Ia sudah melihat seorang berambut hijau yang akan berbelok dan berpapasan dengannya. Namun, saat ia ingin melangkah, ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan menerjang si orang berambut hijau itu.

"Aduh.." orang yang kini berada di bawah Akashi itu meringis, lalu menatap tepat ke kedua manik merah Akashi. "Akashi? Apa yang kau laku―"

"Midorima, jika kepalamu maju sedikit lagi, kita akan berciuman." Akashi memotong ucapan Midorima, yang tentu wajahnya sekarang sudah sewarna dengan rambut Akashi.

Ah, ingin sekali Akashi menghabisinya sekarang juga―untungnya sudah jam pulang, dan di lorong itu hanya ada mereka berdua―dengan posisi yang, er, ambigu.

"Ha-harusnya kau yang memundurkan kepalamu, nanodayo! Bangunlah, b-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?!" sahut Midorima dengan panik, membuat Akashi ingin mengarungi dan membawanya pulang.

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan kalau aku suka padamu? Apa kau juga menyukaiku?" tanya Akashi, tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka.

Mata Midorima semakin membulat, dan kalau bisa, wajahnya semakin memerah. "Kau bicara apa, sih, Akashi?"

Bukannya menjawab, Akashi langsung saja melumat bibir Midorima yang terbuka, membuat kaget si penerima ciuman. Tapi pada akhirnya membalas ciuman Akashi itu.

"Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" tanya Akashi, setelah menarik dirinya dari ciuman singkat itu.

Wajah Midorima yang masih memerah itu hanya mengangguk.

"Aku ingin kau mengatakannya."

"I-iya, aku juga menyukaimu, nanodayo."

.

.

.

.

.

Rein gak tau mau ngetik apalagi, jadi mungkin, berniat me-review?

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
